


What Do You Mean You Lost the Bitlet?

by Fianna9



Series: Watching 'verse [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Threesome - F/M/M, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fianna9/pseuds/Fianna9
Summary: Nothing can possibly go wrong when babysitting….
Relationships: Firestar/Inferno/Red Alert
Series: Watching 'verse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/64564
Comments: 15
Kudos: 35
Collections: ProwlxJazz Anniversary 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> prowlxjaxx challenge 2020  
> Prompt: On the Run
> 
> bold - external comm
> 
> A/N: apparently some old bunnies wanted to bite

Swiftlink headed into the lounge grumbling to himself about inconsiderate idiots. Triple shifts always played havoc with his internal protocols, and being woken by loud rackets in the hallway had compounded the problem. Accepting a comm he waited to see what his brother wanted this time.

 **I’m going to be deactivated,** Overwhelm said.

 **Overly optimistic the cycle, aren’t you?** Swiftlink replied to the evening shift supervisor as he tried to figure out which setting on the temperamental dispenser was going to work this orn. There weren't any alarms going off so it couldn't be a major crisis.

 **You're right. I'm going to be dismembered then deactivated.** The tension was clear through the connection.

 **Did you catch a new version of that virus going around?** Swiftlink mulled over a quick comm to the medical team to request an evaluation of the officer who'd been stuck in the precinct far too long. It wouldn't be the first time someone had needed it with the recent chaos. **Look, everyone know we’re overworked. Almost a quarter of the city is out with that blasted virus. Not even the nobles can expect miracles right now.**

 **It's not the nobles I'm worried about at the moment. It's the staff here.** Overwhelm replied morosely. **Inferno is covering his third shift in delta quadrant, and Red Alert got called back in because Torque is still down for the count.**

Swiftlink wasn’t entirely certain where this conversation was heading but decided to humor the other mech. **Well, there are worse options out there. I think Red's already worked two straight shifts, but I know he’s never had a problem with that in the past.**

 **Except that Firestar is stuck in medical due to a bad antiviral reaction** , Overwhelm stopped talking briefly as he replied to a different comm.

 **Really?** Swiftlink paused thinking about how things had changed when she had joined the duo. Especially once they'd added the fourth member of their household who wasn't old enough to join security yet. **I don't think Ratchet and Wheeljack have left the clinic. Who’s taking care of the bitlet?**

**I am. Everyone else is sick or overworked. I’m the only suitable option left since I’m stuck here.**

Swiftlink glanced around the room, frowning. Prowl should have been happy playing or crawling around the office; he loved the precinct. Maybe he'd missed Firestar and started getting fussy? **Is he being too noisy? Red shouldn't mind too much if I come take him off your hands. I've already got his approval for sitting duty.**

 **I stopped hearing him a few breem ago while I was dealing with a call from one of the art galleries.** Overwhelm's frustration came through the come crystal clear. **I thought he'd curled up to take a nap but I can't find him in here. I've contacted everyone I can think of and nobody's seen him. Worse yet guess whose creators just put out word that he's missing from the shift care center?**

Swiftlink stopped what he was doing and stared the wall and more importantly the vent above him in disbelief. Everyone had heard how Red had chewed out Stopgate for losing Prowl that one time, and he refused to give the mech another chance. **You lost Prowl, and Stopgate lost his partner in chaos?**

**Yep. The tracer isn't working either. Looks like the new systems are interfering with it. Red's going to fry his processor over this mess, and Stopgate is probably going to be fired for losing Cliffjumper again.**

**On my way.** As he downed his energon and prepared to head over to join the search Swiftlink couldn't resist adding, **After Firestar deactivates you, can I have your desk?**

\----------------------------

Deep in a narrow shaft beneath the main floor Prowl hummed as he crawled along the dusty passage. The warm air flowing over his little body lured him further into the system searching for his carrier. The white-gray mech wasn't a bad watcher; he didn't mind letting Prowl hear the noises coming from the desk and usually had a snack for when he got tired. He was just too busy today and didn't have time to distract Prowl from that missing part of his family. If she wasn't going to come to him; he'd find her.

The first few turns were a bit scary since he was alone, but he'd picked up some familiar sounds and started to follow them. He'd made a wrong turn but eventually he'd found the place he'd escaped from before. Prowl sat down in front of the vent trying to remember how to get from this place to his home. His little processor couldn't make the translation from being carried along a corridor to crawling through the tunnels. Just as Prowl'd got frustrated and thought about crying he heard a set of three bumps against the vent. Looking up he saw a familiar reddish blur. Cliffy had crawled over to the vent and was patting the grille to get his attention.

Once the orange-brown watcher was busy with a pinkish-green-black clump over by the door Cliffy and Prowl both starting working on the grate so they could have some fun playing together. It was harder to move than the first time, and it took two pauses as the orange-brown one dealt with different fits and a fuel-me cry before they managed to get all but one little corner piece out.

After some thought Prowl tried to lift the other side like he did his toy chest at home. Cliffy got the idea and tried to help from his side of the grate. They had to stop a few times when it started to squeal and hurt Prowl's audials, but they eventually got it open far enough for the minibot sparkling to crawl through. The grate swung closed behind him.

Having a friend along turned the uncertainty into excitement. Giggling quietly the pair headed off into the tunnel searching for adventure. If they found Prowl's carrier along the way that would be fine too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Someone Makes a Bet.
> 
> Wanting to explore can have long term consequences.

**Anyone found them yet?** Swiftlink asked as the searchers reported in from scanning the vents and every closet in headquarters.

 **No, and if I hear one more comment about someone betting on what their creators are going to do to me and Stopgate I'll rip someone open,** Overwhelm replied. **Wheeljack's on his way to help and is going to set off a small explosion over at the south firing range. If anyone can lure them out it'll be the boom expert.**

\------------------

Prowl froze as he felt a familiar rumble through the floor.

"Boom!" Cliffy called happily excited to have one of his favorite adults back in the building. Both sparklings headed off in the direction of the sound.

Eventually they heard the familiar voice talking to another adult. "Stop complaining. I set it off so they'd hear and come to see me."

"Cliffjumper loves loud noises and Wheeljack. He'll head here immediately," the voice of Cliffjumper's carrier entered the vents just as the two arrived.

Freezing at the extra adults voices, both of them wilted as the grill opened and familiar flashes of light filled the tunnel around them. "There you are," Wheeljack said tiredly as he pulled first Prowl and then Cliffjumper out and handed them to Cliffjumper's creators.

Prowl looked disappointed but cuddled up against his friend's carrier. He perked up when she said, "Inferno is on his way back to take care of you."

 **They're not going to stop playing in the vents.** Red Alert sighed as Cliffjumper's creators carried the pair off for a thorough examination and scolding after their most recent adventure. **Prowl is going to get stuck in there one of these orn.**

 **I bet Ratchet and I can fix things to help prevent that from happening** , Wheeljack said debating a few options to suggest to his mate for future frame upgrades for Prowl.

\------------------

"We need to get you out of here," Jazz said as he listened for any approaching Deceptions. The three of them were stuck

"This way," Prowl said nodding toward a vent in the ceiling. "I have a map of our location and can transpose our movements. It will be tight but we will run into far fewer enemies on the way out."

"Are you going to fit in there?" Jazz asked staring at the small opening and then at Prowl's larger frame and his elegant doorwings. Jazz knew he'd fit and move comfortably in there, and he figured that Cliffjumper would be able to handle it even without SpecOps training.

"He always does," Cliffjumper replied as Prowl dropped and turned his back to his oldest friend allowing him to grip the edge of the left doorwing. Three internal commands and a careful tug later Cliffjumper removed that one and started on the second. Subspacing the doorwings Prowl proceeded to stand below the vent allowing Cliffjumper to climb up on his shoulders and begin removing the grate.

"Just like old times," Cliffjumper called back to Jazz as he climbed into the vent. "First fork is where I'll shift so Prowl can move in front of us. I bet we'll make it out and Prowl'll have his frame back in order before anyone thinks to come rescue us."

Jazz watched in amazement as Prowl jumped up, grabbed the vent edges and casually disarticulated his shoulder joints as he pull himself into the vent. "Why didn't I know you could do that?"

"You never asked," Prowl replied before he disappeared into the vent.

"I never asked," Jazz muttered sarcastically before he jumped up to follow the pair to safety.


End file.
